Team 2
by wrotrooper
Summary: AU. They say that the greatest tag-team hail from Kumo, Time for the elemetal nations to see a real team of two. Naruto/FemJuubi/FemKyubi/OC. First fanfic enjoy.
1. Enter: Team Two

**Prologe: Enter Team Two**

**Konoha ****Academy**

Today was the graduation exam for many students most consisting of civilian children while some were from clans some of them are **Hinata Hyūga**, heir of the Hyūga clan. She had dark-blue hair and fair skin. She also had the customary white eyes of her clan, which had a twinge of lavender. She was wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Like the rest of her clan, she possessed the renowned Byakugan. She has confidence issues and is a shy girl.

Then her left side was, **Ino Yamanaka**, of Yamanaka clan. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance was her long, blonde hair, which was always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing.

Then, there was the rest of students. There was **Kiba Inuzuka** from the Inuzuka clan along with his nin-dog, Akamaru. Like the rest of his clan, Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt. Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur.

Next to him was a boy with his head-down sleeping. He was **Shikamaru Nara**, heir of Nara clan. He had fairly long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

After them was a chubby boy who was eating a bag of chips. He was **Chōji Akimichi** from Akimichi Clan. He had spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan. He was quite husky, which was a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. He was wearing black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

Next to a window was a dark-haired boy, **Sasuke Uchiha**, the last loyal Uchiha. He was a fair-skinned boy who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs. His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

There was also one girl from civilian family. Her name was **Sakura Haruno**. She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin and a large forehead. She was wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark-green shorts.

And there was also the orphan **Sai**, who had plastered a fake smile on his face. The kid had pale skin, black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a casual outfit consisting of a black shirt with a high collar, matching black pants, and regular shinobi sandals.

Then two academy teachers entered in the classroom. First was Iruka Umino. He was a man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Next to him was Mizuki Touji. He had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. Both were wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

"Class sits down," Iruka said. "As you all know today is your graduation exam..." He started his boring speech about ninja life. He then went listing the teams.

...Team Seven Sakura Haruno, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.''

''Team Eight Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, sensei Kurenai Yuhi.''

''Team Nine is still active from last year.'' continued Iruka.

''Team Ten Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi.''

"That's all, stay here until your sensei comes to get you and good luck for your future career, I am proud to have been your sensei." Said Iruka.

Iruka was about to head out until Sakura asked him a question.

''Iruka-sensei you said that team Two and Ten are still in service could you tell us about them?'' asked Sakura.

Iruka thought about it and noded to her. ''I see no harm in it, they are after all your Sempai's.''

''Let's see Team Ten cosist of last year's Kunoichi of the Year Hirugashi Tenten, Rock Lee and The Rookie of the Year Hyuga Neji their sensei being Maito Gay.''

...sorry to say I have nothing on Team Two since that was a year before Team Ten.''

Sai then decided to speak to Iruka. ''Actualy sensei I happen to know who are the members of Team Two.''

''Would you like to tell us Sai, I myself would like to know.'' said Mizuki. Sai noded and said.

''Team Two graduated two year's ago and they consist of only two members... he paused because everyone even the sleeping Nara gasped. Sakura decided to ask the question on everyones mind.

''How can that be, all Konoha team's are always with three members the fourth being the sensei.'' Sai noded to her and replied.

''The reason being was because there was an imbalance of students at the time so they made the Team consisting of that year's Kunoichi and Rookie of the Year... everyone even the teachers were paying attention.

''The members are **Kazama Natsumi **and **Kazama Naruto **their sensei is Miya Asama otherwise known as The Hannya Of Konoha.''

**Timeskip four months **

**The Land of Waves**

The battle on the bridge had started some time now and it was not going well for team seven, they were suppose to escort a bridge builder to wave and nothing else, but it was not the simple C-Rank mission they expected, the mission got upgraded to A-Rank and Kakashi Hatake sent word to the Hokage to send backup. If only they knew who the Hokage sent.

Now just outside the entrance to the bridge were three figures ready to assist team seven.

''Well it seems we arrived just in time right sensei.'' said a female voice.

The sensei just giggled and said. ''That seems to be the case, why don't you two help the Genin while I help Hatake-san.''

A male voice just snorted and said. ''You just want to have all the fun with Zabuza don't you sensei.'' Their sensei just giggles at them and told them to get moving.

**With Sasuke and Sai**

Sasuke was not having the greatest day of his life at the moment. He and Sai were on their knees and panting heavely, they were fighting a fake Hunter-Nin in some sort of dome made of Ice and the two could not keep up even with Sasuke's recently awakened Sharingan they were powerless against the Hioton user.

''Dammit Sai..._pant_..._pant_...we...have to do something or else we're as good as dead.'' Said a tired Sasuke.

Sai just kept his emotionless expression but anyone could tell he was at his limit so all he could do was nod to Sasuke.

''You have fought well but this is the end for you...the Hunter-Nin made severall Ice senbon and directed them towards Sasuke and Sai who could not even move. Sasuke just closed his eyes hoping it would less painfull.

**(Play Bleach OST 3-Clavar La Espada)**

**''Chikasumi no Tate (Blood Mist Shield)'' **was what all that Sasuke heard. he slowly opens his eyes and they widen at what he sees, Two cloaked figures in front of him and what looked like a hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade of the Red cloaked one.

''Looks like we made it, hope you're not hurt Sai-kouhai.'' asked the male voice.

Sai just kept staring at the one with the dark blue trench coat with a hood over his head, he kept satring until he smiled a REAL smile for once and replied.

''Just in time...Naruto-senpai, Natsumi-senpai.'' at this Sasuke's eyes widen even more.

''Why don't we finish this quick Nii-kun, I want to see Miya-sensei fight.'' said the now named Natsumi with a grin on her face.

The Hunter-nin got over his shock and said. ''It does not make any difference how many of you are, non shall reach Zabuza-sama.''

Naruto and Natsumi Shared a look and noded to each other, both of them just held there palms in front of them and said.

Natsumi started. **''Shinra''**

Finished Naruto. **''Tensei''**

**With Kakashi and Zabuza moments before**

On the center of the bridge Kakashi was on one knee panting with a equaly panting Zabuza, both ninja were fighting back and forth and neather could gain the uper hand on the fight.

''..._pant_..._pant_...your good Kakashi...I'll give you that much...but your out of your league when im in my element.'' said Zabuza as he flashed some handsigns.

**''Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)'' **as the water around Zabuza took the shape of a large dragon sent at Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to counter with his Sharingan but then a familiar figure blured in front of him and with her sword she slashed the water dragon in half in one fluid movement.

''Ara, ara, it seems I arrived just in time huh Hatake-san.'' Kakashi just scratches the back of his head sheepishly to emberassed to reply.

Zabuza got out of his shock at seeing his water dragon be cut in half. He checks the new threat that had appeared before him and was shocked to see it was a women. Angered he points his blade at her.

''Who the hell are you lady?'' if only he knew who he was speaking to he would have noticed purple energy began leaking from her body.

''My oh my so rude, but its only polite for someone to introduced themselves first..._a hanya mask appeared directly above her, it's mouth opening to hiss_...wouldn't you agree.'' That, combined with her narrow eyed smile, and the feeling of death that surrounded her was more then enough to cause both Kakashi and Zabuza to gulped.

Zabuza swallowed deeply and decided to introduce himself before she desides to cut what makes him a mam.

''Hehehe... names Momochi Zabuza the Kirigakure No Kijin, and you are?''

Walkin fowards so both could see each other better was slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. she wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with her Konoha headband tide around her arm and a Katana in her hand.

As soon as Zabuza saw her his eyes widen in shock because he already knew who she was.

''My name is Miya Asama but you may know me as the The Hannya Of Konoha.''

Only one thought ran on Zabuza's mind.

_''Fuck me''_

And as if Kami had something against him.

**BOOM, CRASH, THUD**

Out of nowhere Haku came crashing next to him with his mask falling appart. So Zabuza swore.

_''Fuck me sideways''_

"I had hoped that you Zabuza would be able to finish such an easy mission but you failed me together with this stupid brat of yours. I wanted to kill him myself after the mission was over but this situation is not that bad." said an arrogant voice.

Everyone in the bridge turned to where the voice came from and Zabuza decides to cancel his** Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) **to find gato and an army of thugs.

_''OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME''_

"Not bad Konoha ninja. You actually managed to beat those two, but whatever they fulfilled their purpose. You guys are no doubt too tired and now no one will be able to stop me from destroying this bridge." Gato sudenly notices Miya and grins like a pig. ''Kill everyone and whoever brings me Zabuza's head will get a bonus in pay, and be sure to let the women alive, she will make a fine slave.''

At this Kakashi narrowed his eyes, Zabuza snarls and ready'd his blade along with a panting Haku, Miya glares at the pig in human skin and places her hand ready to un-sheathe her blade but a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

''Miya-sensei let us handle this scum, you don't need to stain your blade with someone like him.'' Naruto said to her.

Miya gave him a look and noded to him removing her hand from the sword. She just gave him a cute giggle, smiled and said.

''I'll allow it as long as both of you clean up afterwards.'' both Naruto and Natsumi grined and noded to her, they then walked in front of the army of thugs.

Gato see's this and laughs along with the bandits. ''And who the hell are you brats.''

Both Naruto and Natsumi removed their hoods and replied.

''My name is Kazama Natsumi.'' a girl with an hourglass figure, C borderline D-cup breasts, a heart shaped face, but what made her really stand out was her long blonde hair with red tips and purple eyes, with her thin whisker marks. She wore black Shinobi pants and a black shirt with a red hooded trench coat with a kanji for Fox on the back, red fingerless gloves with steel knuckles and black combat boots, the Konoha headband tied around her neck, she cut a very attractive figure.

''Am Kazama Naruto.'' he had spiky blonde hair with black tips, that was shoulder length and maybe a bit shorter than that. He had a bang between his forehead and two framing the side of his face, sky blue eyes and like Natsumi three thin whisker marks on each cheek. He wore preety much the same as Natsumi, black Shinobi pants and a black shirt with a dark blue trench coat with the kanji's for Dragon and Wolf on the back, black fingerless gloves with steel knuckles and black combat boots, the Konoha headband tied around his left arm.

While the thugs and Gato were laughing, Zabuza widen his eyes at the pair.

_''I can't belive it...they are..._

Naruto and Natsumi raised their arm upwards and then a sword appeared in their hands.

Natsumi's blade takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver-edge and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

Naruto's blade was a rather simple standard black katana, however the weapon was anything but normal. The blade seemed to be so dark it seemed to simply absorb the surrounding light, and a dark unnatural lightning seemed to dance along the blade.

The bandits and Gato's laughter died out and were a little wary.

Suddenly the wind picks up and Naruto and Natsumi's blade charged up chakra. Natsumi's blade was glowing crimson while Naruto's was deep black. Then both of them spoke.

**Nake (Sing)**

**Getsuga (Moon Fang)**

Gato just had it and yelled at the thugs to attack. Zabuza finaly remenbers the two. _''they are Konoha's..._

**Benihime (Crimson Princess)**

**Tensho (Heaven-Piercer)**

**Prologe End**


	2. Chapter 1: Past And New Battleground

**Disclaimer: Im gonna say this only once I do not NOT own Naruto or any of the things used in this story that are related to other anime.**

**Chapter 1: Past And New Battleground**

**Konoha One month after Wave**

It's been over a month since the Wave mission, after Naruto and Natsumi cleaned up the bridge their sensei decided to stick around for a couple of days. In that time Zabuza, since he was no longer an enemy wanted to spar with Miya testing himself against Konoha's Hannya. As for Naruto, Natsumi, Sai and Haku did some bonding be it by spars or talking about their past. Sasuke and Sakura were a different story, Sasuke had taken to challenge either Naruto, Natsumi and Haku but all three just gave him a deadpann look as if saying _dude you got your ass handed to you by Haku even when you had Sai by your side what makes you think you can give us a challenge. _And Sakura, let's just say Naruto had to stop Natsumi from beating the crap out of her fangirl attitude. What about the famous Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, well he was as far away of the house because he could not read his IchaIcha in front of Miya less he want's her evil hannya mask to be on him.

Morning came and Naruto woke up to feeling Natsumi pressed against him sleeping with her head on his chest, he sighed and smiled running a hand through her hair, she always did this even when she has her own room but they grew to enjoy it and they always love bieng near eachother. He sudenly felt Natsumi shifting from side to side as she slowly openned her eyes yawning cutely.

''Morning Nii-kun.'' she mumbled sleepily as he continued caressing her head.

''Morning Natsu-chan ready to get up.'' her answer was snuggleing into his chest. ''Five more minutes.'' she mumbled. Naruto just smiled and noded letting her rest.

A couple of minutes later the two woke up got dressed and went to visit the old mam. As they walked through Konoha they as usual kept ignoring the glares and whispers of the villagers. What no one knew was that they were conversing with their tenants and best friends.

**''Am bored Naruto-kun can't we go on another mission'' **said a female voice.

''Not today Juubi-chan, by the way how are you and Akane-chan doing.''

**''We're fine, and what have I told you to call me?''**

Naruto rolled his eyes and spoke in monotone. "Tsuki-chan."

**"Or…?"**

Naruto sighed tiredly, "Tsuki-sama."

Tsukiko smiled sweetly at him. **"Good boy, I knew you could do it.''**

Naruto just rolled his eyes recalling how they met.

**Flashback begin**

**Naruto, Natsumi Age 5**

_...nii-chan wake up, plase wake up.'' slowly opening his eyes Naruto quickly huged Natsumi asking her if she was okay in witch she kept saying she was fine._

_''We're are we, did those bastards decide to take us to the sewer.'' _

_''I don't know nii-chan I woke up here same as you and i've been trying to wake you since then.''_

_Then out of nowhere came a voice._

_**''I think I can help you there hatchlings.'' **_

_Both blondes were trying to find the source of the voice but Naruto did not have time for games._

_''We're are you stop playing around with us.'' he was quite easy to anger. _

_At a giggle both of them turn to a dark corner where a women that looked like she was in her 20's. She had waist length silver hair with two bangs that had black highlights on them. She had fair skin and an hour glass figure, yellow eyes with slit pupils and fangs jutting from her upper lip. She wore a midnight blue kimono keeping her cleavage, which was a good D-cup together with a black Obi sash._

_**''It's good to finaly meet you Naruto-kun, Natsumi-chan.'' **__she said with a warm smile. she saw that they were about to ask her questions but she held her hand telling them to stop and motiond them to fallow her._

_Though wary of the her Naruto and Natsumi followed her through the cavernous corridors that slightly resembled the inside of a sewer, dirty water and all until they arrived at a large room with a large gate door with a piece of paper on it with the Kanji for seal on it. The silver haired lady kept going so they slowly started walking towards the gate wondering what was there and why it was so they inched closer and closer to the gate they began to feel a great amount of power from it._

_The lady was in front of the gate and out of nowhere._

_**''WAKE UP YOU LAZY FURBALL.'' **__both sibling's just swetdrop at her._

_**''Wha... oh right ...WHO DARES DISTURBE MY SLUMBER.'' **_

_Both blondes were shaking at the upresing voice even Natsumi hid behind Naruto._

_The silver haired lady gets a tickmark on her head and yells at the cage._

_**''THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR STUPID GAMES, HURRY UP AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING DECENT.'' **_

_**''Fine, way to ruin my fun Juu-chan.'' **__there was a flash in the room and then just inside the gate was a women with bright smooth red hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her face was heart shaped and had three whiskermarks on each cheek, bright crimson slitted red eyes that radiated warmth and could lose your very self to easily enough. She wore a deep red kimono that showed all of her curves and went down to her thighs and stopped. It showed off an ample amount of her cleavage, which was a good D-cup and a yellow Obi sash._

_Scratching the back of her head sheepishly. __**''Sorry Kit's I've always wanted to do something like that.'' **_

_Silence._

_Natsumi decided to break the silence._

_''Um who are you nee-chan.'' she asked in chiled like curiosity. The red heired women smiles warmly at the way Natsumi refered to her but then becomes nervous on how to explain it to her. thankfully her friend baild her out._

_**''Maybe it's better if I explain, this is gonna take a while and we only know bits of pieces not everything.'' **__and so both women told them of the night of the sealing and who they were._

_Some time later. _

_**''...and that's everything that happaned...so for what is worth we're sorry for what has happened to both of you... we can understand if you can't forgive us.'' **__finished the silver haired women with both her and the red haired woman now known as Kyuubi with their heads down in shame and guilt._

_There was a tense silence as both Naruto and Natsumi thought about everything they've heard. After a while Naruto speaks._

_''Before anything... I understand that she is Kyuubi, but you still have not told us who you are lady, and as to why you are out while Kyuubi is in a cage.'' his head was down so they could not see his expresion. The silver haired women noded to him._

_**''It's because while Natsumi is Kyuubi-chan's host, you are mine, and as to who I am well am...the Juubi no Ookami-ryu.'' (someone has to tell me the real name for Wolf and Dragon)**_

_Another couple of moments of silence so Naruto talks again._

_''...I have so many questions right now but I'll save those for later... how are you sealed inside me when only the Kyuubi was the one that was out that night?''_

_Even though Juubi was feeling guilty she smiled warmly at him._

_**''Because I chose you...because I belived you could handle my power's and not be consumed by them, that night I decided to be sealed inside you without anyones notice.''**_

_Silence._

_This time Natsumi spoke._

_''Can you tell us your names?'' both biju were surprised because most humans think they don't have any, and yet everyone know's the Ichibi's name Shukaku._

_Both biju noded so Kyuubi spoke first._

_**''Well, my father named me Kurama...but I wish for Natsumi to name me since am trying to start over.'' **__she was looking at Natsumi hoping she could give her a good name._

_Natsumi put on a thinking face with her hand on her chin for a couple of seconds and try's the one that fits her._

_''I got it, how about from now on your name is...Akane...Akane no Kitsune'' she said with a grin on her face. _

_Akane was now repeating her name until she smiled greatfully at her container. Naruto decided to add his cents._

_''Akane...brilliant red...I like it, fits her perectly.'' he said with a grin not noticing the small blush on her face. Juubi on the otherhand pouted at him._

_**''Mou Naruto-kun what about me, I am your biju remember, and I do mean your's all your's.'' **__she said with a seductive voice, she however missed Natsumi's tickmark's.''_

_Naruto being a five year old dense kid did not know anything so he just stared at her._

_''Well, do you want me to name you, don't you have one as well?''_

_**''Sorry Naruto-kun but I don't really have one, like you and Natsumi everyone always called me monster, demon and of course Juubi but I have never had a name.'' **__she smiled sadly at him but was surprised when he carased her face witch cause her to blush at him. Naruto just smiled and went in deep thought._

_''I have it...from now on your name is...Tsukiko...Tsukiko no Ookami-ryu.'' he said with a grin on his face. She repeated the name in her head._

_**''Tsukiko...moon child...I love it Naru-kun thank you.'' **__she hugs him showing her gratitude. _

_Natsumi then decided to ask Akane a question._

_''So how do we change this place?'' Akane just smiles at the start of a beatifull friendship._

**Flashback end**

Good thing he was dence at the time otherwise he would have been blown back in a nosebleed. Naturaly both Naruto and Natsumi forgave them over time and quickly became the family they never had.

Both blondes were walking through the clan distric of Konoha to meet the old man. If others could see the old man and how he changed, no one would belive it. Arriving at the estate they walk in and called for him.

Then walking out of the house was a man with his head and one eye in bandages, and his right arm in a sling, also wrapped up, he had a cane and mesy black hair. as soon as Natsumi saw him she tackeled him giving him a big hug.

''DANZO-JIJI.'' said an exited Natsumi.

Naruto just kept staring with a smile recalling how he came into their lives.

**Flashback begin**

**Naruto, Natsumi Age 7**

_...mon is too strong run away. were the yells that came from an alleyway as civilians, genin and chunin ran from it._

_''Come on, not so high and mighty now are you bastards, come on I got enough for all of you, bring it...huff...huff...hey you okay Natsumi-chan.'' said Naruto as he checked any injuries._

_Natsumi just pants and goes on her knees tired of the fight._

_''We can't keep going like this Nii-chan, I can bearly breath, even with our training there's only so much we can take.'' she said tiredly. _

_Naruto just goes on his knees next to her smiles warmly and pats her head causing a little pink to appear on her cheeks._

_''Don't worry, something will come up, but until then we have to endure, besides aslong as I breath I'll protect you.''_

_''Maybe I can be of some assistence.'' spoke an unknown voice._

_They both whipped around suddenly to see an old man with a cane. Naruto couldn't feel any real malicious intent from the man so he allowed him to come closer. The old man stooped in front of them._

_''Truly Sarutobi is a fool, wasting such potential in the streets. I have been watching both of you for over a year now and I must say am impresed with your skill that I could not sit by and watch my fool of a teammate waste it anylonger, I've come to offer you a chance if you will.'' said the old man his face and tone showing no emotion._

_''And what makes you think we need your help.'' said Natsumi with a glare. To his credit the old man did not even flinch._

_''Like I said I have been watching you, and you said it yourself, your tired, it's only a matter of time before you fight someone who will overpower you and then one of you will have to watch as the other die's.''_

_At those words both blondes clench their fist, that bieng one of their worst fears. Glaring at the old man that both have come to hate._

_''I won't explain anything in here but if you ever want a chance at a real life this is were you will find me.'' he gave a piece of paper to Naruto and turned to leave._

_''Why should we trust you.'' _

_The old man turned his head._

_''You should not, after all in this lifestyle, trust is something that is hardly earned.''_

_''What's your name?''_

_Without turning or stooping._

_''Danzo...Shimura Danzo''_

_It would be a week before they meet again._

**Flashback end**

It was a couple of year's later that they came to trust each other, neither he, Natsumi or Danzo ever expected to actualy enjoy each other's company, they became so close that both blondes had taken to call him jiji and Danzo to actualy smile at them, something that he never does for anyone else.

''Easy there Natsu-chan he's not getting any younger.'' joked Naruto as Natsumi pouts at him.

Danzo gazes at them and he can't help but smile at his pride and joy. If someone were to tell him that he was getting soft he'd killed the poor bastard who spoke it. Natsumi is the grandauther he never had, he'd never admited if asked but everytime she called him jiji it warmed his heart, as for Naruto that's the son he wished he had, strong, calculating, agile and most of all he can switch his emotions at will something that his best Root operatives never reach. Alone they can take an expirienced jonin and that's without the biju's chakra, together they are the ultamate tag team, they knew eachother's strengh and weakness, their collaboration attacks were so precise they knocked out 150 of his Root Anbu before fainting.

''It's been a while it's good to see you two, I hear your making a name for yourselves, if I recall they were Konoha's Benihime and Tensho. It makes me proud of both of you, but next time try not to humiliate Iwa... much.'' he said giving them a grin in witch they smile at the praise and laugh at how they got there monickers.

Naruto noticed that he closed the door to his house.

''I guess we came at a bad time uh jiji.''

Danzo smiled noticing how Naruto deduce that he was leaving.

''_sighed..._I have a council meeting, sometimes I wish Sarutobi grew a backbone and put the civilians in their place, I mean really this is a milatary village what are civilans doing involved in shinobi matters, sometimes I wonder if Tobirama-sensei made the right desision for Sandaime Hokage.'' shaking his head out of the past he motioned the blondes to walk with him.

''So what is this meeting about anyway'' asked Natsumi. Danzo smirks at what he is about to say.

''Two words...Chunin Exams.''

Naruto and Natsumi stop were they are with chaking exitement. This is what they were waiting for, the only reason they were not chunin yet was because in their first year they along with there sensei decided to skip it to get more experience, the second year was because it was held in Iwa and both Konoha and Iwa had an unspoken agreement _Konoha stays out of Iwa and Iwa stays out of Konoha_.

Natsumi beat Naruto to the question.

''So the meeting will decide where it will be held right.''

Danzo noded at her. ''Yes, and normally it was being held in Konoha this year but the Daimyo's are saying something about the greatest chunin exam's in the history of the elemental nations so we are still discusing it.''

Both noded to him.

''Then best not keep you waiting jiji, maybe next time we go a round of shogi.''

''I'd like that, till next time.''

They went their seperate ways.

**Council Chambers an Hour later**

...And now we come to the Chunin Exam's location, the Daimyo's of all mayor village have decided to host this year's exam's in **Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country).**

The entire council was shocked and speachless, it's not everyday that the Samurai of Iron Country to be envolve in shinobi matters, unless they include missions.

''Troublesome, why are they being held there, now we have to travel and in the snow no less this is so troublesome.'' said the head of the Nara-clan Shikaku Nara.

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was the one who answered.

''It seem's the Daimyo's want to have in their own word's The Greatest Chunin Exam's in History, and before anyone blows a fuse there is nothing we or the other villages can do. This year's exam's will be the biggest of them all because all villages are attending that includes Iwa and Kumo, I even have word that Kirigakure will also compete since their civil war has been over for over a couple of month's now, Suna will be there all that's left is Konoha.''

After the Hokage finished everyone in the room got up in a uproar, some wanted to send as many teams as possible to show Konoha's strenght others wanted to keep away from this exam since having all village Kage's in one place could start a conflict but the more leveled headed stay'd silent until the Hokage quieted everyone down.

''Incase some of you have forgatten it's not your decision on who get to go it's the Jonin sensei who decides. So let's get this over with, jonin who do you nominate to compete in this year's Chunin Exam's.''

Many jonin in the room were a bit wary after all they were bieng held in another country, if it was in Konoha they would have nomanated their teams so it was really a hard decision.

''I was really gonna nominate my team for this year's exam but this changes things, so I have to respectely decline pops.'' said the sensei of Team 10 Asuma Sarutobi.

''I agree Hokage-sama, I miself was about to give my team a chance but I will not risk them in this year's exam.'' the sensei of Team 8 Yuhi Kurenai.

''Well not me Hokage-sama my team is ready with the Flames of Youth, so I Maito Gai nominate Team Nine for this year's chunin exam's.'' spoke the Green Beast of Konoha.

Next was Kakashi and everyone had his eyes on him since his team had the last Uchiha.

''I Hatake Kakashi will not nominate Team 7 for this year's exam's.''

The reaction was swift the entire civilian and even some of the shinobi council went in a uproar.

WHAT THE LAST UCHIHA HAS TO COMPETE

SASUKE-SAMA NEEDS THIS

THE UCHIHA HAS TO COMPETE SO HE CAN SHOW KONOHA'S POTENTIAL

Those were some of the shouts in the chamber. Finaly the Hokage had it and flared in KI, in seconds the room went silent.

''Kakashi can you give us your reason please.''

''It's rather simple I would have nomimated them if they were bieng held in Konoha even Suna for what is worth, but they are bieng held in Iron Country were not one, not two but all mayor villages will be competing, and thank's to were it's being held Sasuke will have a mayor dissavantage. I would have nominated my team if more teams were going so they can watch eachother's back but as far as am seeing that will not happen.'' Kakashi defended himself.

BUT THE UCHIHA-SAMA MUST COMPETE

WE CAN'T BE SEEN AS WEEK BY THE OTHER COUNTRY'S

''Troublesome.''

''Anything you wish to say Nara-sama.''

''It's troublesome but I have a solution..._the council went silent giving him their devided attention_... but the sensei's must agree if it is to work. What I propose is that we take a member from Team's 7, 8 and 10 and make a team that has a shot a making it to the finals.''

Everyone went into discusion for a couple of minutes.

''Okay the sensei's and council have agreed to send Team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara to this year's exam's, now anyone else who wishes to nominate a team speak now.''

''I Miya Asama nominate Team 2 to this Year's Chunin Exam's.''

And so it begins.

A new Field, a new Stage, a new Batteground for this Year's Chunin Exam's has been decided.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Ages**

**Naruto and Natsumi: 15**

**Rookie 9: 12/13**

**Team Gai: 14**

**No one besides Naruto, Natsumi, Miya and Danzo know that Naruto contains the Juubi. There are no Zanpakuto spirits, the blades are medium's for their biju. Naruto does NOT have Zangetsu, but he will have it's moves. Natsumi has the Rinnegan and Naruto has the eye of Juubi or as most call it the Juubigan. There will be Two more Anime Characters that you will see in the Chunin Exams. **


End file.
